


Cut To The Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Lesbian AU, My first fic, Pining, cis girl au, idk - Freeform, this is a whole mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the craquaria tag was starting to die so i decided to try and liven it up a bit by writing a classic high school au





	1. Take me to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic that i'm publishing so please critique me, comment if you want more i guess

Aquaria just wasn't feeling it tonight. Usually she'd be out with friends on a Friday night but today she was just too tired. Her mother was out for the time being leaving Aquaria alone in the house. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her Instagram, almost everyone she followed was doing something tonight. Linux and Stawecki were at the house party Aquaria should be attending, but wasn't. 

A notification popped up on her screen, it was from Sussi asking where she was. Aquaria shot back a response saying she was sick. 

She looked up the clock on her wall; 21:37, not too late, maybe she should go on a walk or something. The outfit she was wearing was much short of pyjamas but in the Summer weather it shouldn't be an issue. As she was choosing some music she noticed a note on the fridge,  
"Won't be back until tomorrow - Sharon xx".  
She was alone.  
As Aquaria left she thought of her week at school, she'd been placed in an AP English class and seated behind a girl with long blonde hair and a cute face. She'd only spoken to the girl once and didn't really know her name, Aquaria had affectionately nicknamed her 'Barbie' in her head.  
Before she knew it Aquaria was outside a convenience store, she could use a redbull and some chips and she had some money in her back pocket. 

As she turned into the shop she was met by the same long blonde curls that had just been occupying her mind. 

She swiftly moved into the nearest aisle to avoid being noticed by the girl.  
Panic filled her mind. What was she doing here? What should she do? Fuck. She wasn't wearing any makeup and you could totally see her bra through her sheer tank top.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a soft tap on her shoulder and a 'Hey, do we know each other', Aquaria turned around and was face to face with the blonde bombshell she'd been trying to evade.  
"Yeah, I sit behind you in English," she stammered  
"I thought I knew your face from somewhere," the girl smiled, "You're Aquaria right?"  
"Mhm," she was definitely blushing by now  
"I'm Brianna" the girl responded, "but most people call me Bri,"  
"It's been nice talking to you," Brianna said, bending down to pickup something from the bottom shelf of the aisle. Fuck this girl had a nice ass. Aquaria was staring and she knew it but Brianna seemed blissfully unaware. 

Aquaria rushed past her into the aisle that she knew contained redbull and grabbed a multi-pack. As she hurried towards the till she saw Brianna heading the same way,  
"You're sixteen right?" the cashier's question brought her back to the moment, "Oh, yeah" she mumbled and pulled out her purse.  
Brianna seemed to be taking some time to bag the crackers she'd bought. Aquaria attempted to speed walk to the door but the 8-pack of redbull had other ideas. It was significantly heavier than she'd thought and the combination of the cans and her heels was severely slowing her down.

She turned out of the door and started to totter her way home, "Aquaria," a familiar voice yelled. She flinched and turned around.  
"Hey, if you're walking that way do you mind if I walk with you,"  
"Oh, um, sure" Aquaria responded  
"Thanks, it's dark and I'm kinda scared to walk alone" Brianna said, deliberately avoiding her gaze,

*

They walked together in silence until Brianna piped up  
"Hey Aquaria" she whispered as if she was almost hoping not to be heard  
"Hm?" she turned to face she slightly shorter girl  
"This is where I live,"  
"Oh,"  
"Do you live much further"  
"About 5 minutes"  
"Oh, do you mind if I give you my number, I wanna make sure you get home safe,"  
"Um, sure" Aquaria pulled out her phone and handed to the other

A few seconds later Brianna handed her phone back and wrapped an arm around Aquaria's shoulders  
"Thanks for letting me walk with you, see you on Monday,"  
"Uh, yeah, see ya," Aquaria stuttered.

The blonde smiled and turned away to her house, Aquaria lingered until she saw Brianna enter her house.  
She opened the contact and saw the named the other girl had entered into her contact  
'Brianna Cracker <3'  
The name was cute, stupid, but cute.

She untangled her headphones and shuffled her playlist, the first song to play was Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Cut To The Feeling'

Aquaria smiled to herself and started walking home.

*

When she arrived home she flopped on to her bed and grinned at her ceiling. Aquaria grabbed her phone and opened Brianna's contact to text her. She paused, she didn't know what to say. "Home now" sounded too weird, "I've arrived" felt to creepy, so she decided to thank the girl. "I'm home now, have a good night" was the response she decided on.

She lay back and waited for a response


	2. I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see i'm kinda excited bc i can assure you this is probably the last time i will ever update 2 days in a row

Brianna woke up feeling oddly refreshed, her usually tired arms were filled with energy and she could feel herself walking with a spring in her step as she wandered into her bathroom.   
As she stared at herself in the mirror, she could feel it was going to be a good day. While she applied her lip gloss Brianna began to plan her day. First, she was going to get a lift into school from Monet and her sister, Bob, and arrive at school earlier enough to grab her books and meet her friends under the tree that had become their main hangout. Then she would gossip with them until she had to rush to first period, AP English. Damn, she had AP English first. And who was in English? Aquaria. The girl Bri had had a half crush on since she’d joined the class. The girl Bri had awkwardly ran into on Friday night and walked home in silence with.   
Aquaria probably thought she was a total idiot. There was no way Bri could talk to her today.  
*  
Shortly enough Bri was ready for school and waiting for Monet to text her that she was on her way. Today she’d chosen a floral print circle dress that she hoped wouldn’t get her dress coded, granted the rules at her school were getting more and more lax due to the oncoming holidays. But Brianna felt a certain responsibility to obey the rules as a promising member of the student council.  
Her phone buzzed with a text from Monet. Brianna glanced at herself in the mirror and rushed downstairs to greet her friend.  
“Hey girl!” called a charming voice from inside the car,  
“Long time no see,”   
“Maybe if you’d come round on Saturday like you were meant to,”  
“I said I was sorry!”  
“I know, girl” Monet retorted, “you said it was homework and I believe you,”  
Brianna felt bad for lying to her best friend but she had been busy that day, when she’d arrived home she stayed up waiting for Aquaria’s text and by the morning felt so tired that she hadn’t gotten up until 2pm.  
*  
Bri and Monet arrived at school exactly on time, they parted ways at the door to go to their respective lockers but had to agreed to meet up in 10 minutes time with the rest of their friends.  
As she walked to her locker, Bri could already feel her early morning glow fading.   
The inside of her locker was covered in pictures of her friends that had been taken earlier that semester, she was honestly getting quite sad about moving lockers at the end of the year.   
She had a few pictures of her with Kameron, some with Asia and Vixen but the multitude of the polaroids were of her and Monet. She reached into her bag and pulled out the photo she’d taken on Friday, the full moon reminded her of Aquaria and their short encounter.   
Brianna knew that nothing would probably come from their strangers-at-best relationship, but hey, a girl can hope.  
Suddenly she was pulled out of her daydreams by a loud pair of heels coming down the hallway. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw it was Aquaria in yet another outfit that had her blushing.   
Today Aquaria had chosen an oversized white hoodie with a Disney decal on the front, her short, black denim skirt was showing off her long legs, the ones that appeared in Brianna’s head during tedious lessons.  
Bri made a note to mentally save this outfit because the way it made the other girl look was criminal.  
As she passed, Aquaria shot Bri a slight smile, it was so brief that Brianna thought she had imagined it. As soon as she had arrived, Aquaria had gracefully turned the corner and disappeared.  
Bri sighed, the other girl was irresistible and she knew it, everyday she turned up in these gorgeous outfits that captured Bri’s attention and kept her distracted all day.   
*  
Asia, Kameron, Vixen and Monet were no strangers to Bri’s crush on Aquaria but were all starting to grow bored of their useless lesbian of a friend’s pining.  
Bri was lying over Monet’s lap lamenting about Aquaria’s outfit of the day and how amazing the other girl was.  
“Bri, you gotta talk to her,” Asia interrupted her monologue,  
“I actually did, this weekend,”   
“Oh really girl,”   
“Yep! I met her at a 7/11 and gave her my number,”  
“Maybe you’re not a useless as we thought,” Vixen piped in  
“Bitch, you can’t call me useless, I’ve seen you with Blair,”  
Vixen turned away and looked flustered.  
“Well done, girl” Kameron muttered,  
“Thank you, at least one of you appreciates my ability to pick up girls!” Bri huffed  
Monet was unusually silent, she hadn’t laughed at anything Bri had said since she’d brought up Friday. But before she could think about it too much the bell had rung and she was speeding off to AP English.  
*  
Bri was always hyperaware of what she was doing, but in English classes this consumed a good half of her brain. Thankfully this didn’t impact her ability to learn too much.  
Her teacher was currently handing out their final worksheets,   
“Oh, I think I forgot to mention! For this project I’m going to need to pair you up,”   
Great. Brianna loved group projects. Lazy classmates that don’t want to do any work and Bri having to do two peoples worth of work the evening before.  
“Blair and Dusty, Sasha and Shea, Alexis and Kimora,” Bri held back a gasp  
“aaaand Brianna and Aquaria” she silently thanked God for this opportunity, turned around to face the other girl and smiled.  
Aquaria smiled back, she looked relieved, probably because she’d narrowly avoided being paired with Kimora. No one really knew how Kimora had ended up in their class, but she was here to stay and every question she asked lightened the mood.  
“Soooo, do you wanna work on this after school?” Bri asked   
“Uh, sure but I’m banned from the library so we’ll have to find somewhere else to work”  
“How did you get banned from the library?” she genuinely couldn’t fathom how someone could be banned from the library.   
“Long story, Stawecki and me were screwing around and one thing led to another and now I can’t go in there without the librarian staring me down.”  
“Oh wow”  
The bell rang, bringing their conversation to a perfect close,”  
“Meet me in the car park at 3:30, kay?” Bri nodded  
“Sounds good,”  
Aquaria smiled and turned, her long dark hair swaying behind her as she left the classroom.  
Bri sighed, she couldn’t wait for 3:30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed all the hs au tropes ive included so far lol
> 
> your comments are greatly appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short so i can see if people enjoy this,
> 
> again this is my first published fic and i'd love some criticism <3


End file.
